


秘密

by SierraLX



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLX/pseuds/SierraLX
Summary: 遇见天鹅以后，王子多了一个秘密……一个由性觉醒引发的脑洞，Prince X Swan/Stranger。
Relationships: Prince/Stranger (Swan Lake - Bourne), Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)
Kudos: 2





	秘密

女王的指尖暧昧地抚过卫兵的胸膛时，王子忍不住皱起了眉。

角落里总是藏着秘密，却极少会像皇宫中这般隐秘又昭然。王子厌恶母亲的秘密——言语间似不经意的温存，紧闭的房门关不住欢愉声，秘书含糊而默认的眼神。正如女王厌恶他私下藏起的伏特加、消沉的背影和凌乱的衣领。

宫中的疏离寂寞和繁冗礼节组成了王子的生活，像是无边海面，视线所及只有一片枯燥的蓝。王子已不记得这样的生活是从何时开始的，只有在极少数能放松的夜里，音乐、酒精和肆意舞动的人类躯体填满了视野。他安静地坐在皮质沙发上，清瘦修长的手指扣住冰冷的杯壁。仰头间，火辣的酒精灌进口腔，平日里那些肮脏的秘密和虚伪仿佛也被冲刷殆尽。

人群爆发出一阵欢呼，灯光为男男女女们的表情笼罩上一层浓艳的色彩。角落里，帽檐遮挡下的嘴角勾起弧度，又空虚地凝固住。没有人在乎酒吧里的王子，这个身份所吸引的各色目光也暂时消散了。

大多数时候，王子都压低帽檐，行色匆匆地进入酒吧。他从不主动出现在聚光灯下，然而在那天，当他看到熟悉的粉红礼服和金色长发出现在人群中时，高位者的伪装也一点一点地剥落下来。他激烈地推搡和质问紧贴着女友舞动的男伴，挥拳砸去。

女友是可爱的、灵动的，总是用冒犯的热情把他从思虑和陈规中拉出来。可他突然觉得女友从未真正属于过他，正如皇宫外那个光怪陆离的世界的从未接纳过他一样。挑衅宣告失败，酒吧外蹲守的快门声叫嚣着，仿佛要撕裂整个世界。看见女友从秘书手中接过那卷钞票，王子死火般颓败和冷却的心中竟只余一声了然的叹息。

喧嚣逐渐在夜色中隐没，耳边窸窣的声响变得无比清晰。王子抬起头，望见一群白色的飞鸟映入眼帘，点亮了黑暗的底色。可在眨眼的一瞬间，那抹白却又消失了。

这样的夜里，真实和虚幻的界限变得模糊。月光在湖面留下茸茸的剪影，遗书潦草地挂在灯柱上，湖水浸没脚裸、胸腔、脖颈。王子安静地走向他的覆没。下坠，下坠，失重的感觉笼罩着他，水流霸道地挤占着他的呼吸。

天鹅从月色中来，只是隐约的一点光，却又像灯塔，让人看得分明。王子感受到身旁水流的涌动，有什么东西把他从幽深冰冷的湖水中托上来，坚定而温柔。

白，大片的、纯粹的白，只有眼睛和额间那一抹黑是最清澈的宝石、最幽寂的深渊，吸引王子追随那身影飞翔舞动。群鹅跟着他们的王，又零星散落各处，隐匿地栖息。

头鹅的翅膀还没来得及幻化成手臂，羽翼隔着湿薄的白色外衣覆在王子肩背上。骨头里的冰冷逐渐消散，王子觉得自己的心如同此刻被搅乱的湖水，水波轻柔地在湖面荡漾开，直到很远。

王子从头鹅懵懂而专注的眼中看见了自己的倒影，他清晰地感受到了指尖下的这具躯体：坚实的、野生的、充满力量的，和贵族们精心保养的修饰感截然不同。他们的鼻息交织在一起，有水珠顺着头鹅柔和干净的脸部轮廓流淌下来，堪堪停留在下巴尖。

有生以来，王子第一次如此亲吻一个生灵。他终于知道何为悸动，那双眼映出他的灵魂，那么广阔的天地，却似乎只剩下头鹅的气息，和他身上的融为一体。印记、眉眼、光裸的胸膛和腰腹下的欲望，王子向下触碰着，描摹和感受头鹅身体的每一寸。

拥抱时的生涩，进入时羽翼的震颤，冲撞时情动地望向他的眼眸……手掌在敏感的身体上贪婪游走，时而在白皙之上留下深深浅浅的痕迹。头鹅的体温偏冷，像他们身下的湖水，却在亲吻和做爱时沾染上了王子的温度。王子心想，这具身体的每一处，都成了他的药，他的毒。

夜晚的湖水如此寂静，王子听到了头鹅的心跳。当他们融合交缠着登上顶峰的那一刻，王子看到了生命的永恒。

王子有了新的秘密。

天鹅没有来，但天鹅的影子出现在镜子里，出现在窗户上，出现在卧室的床边。每到独处的夜晚，湖畔的记忆便随之鲜活起来。那是一种全新且真实的渴望，眉眼、身体和那种纯粹的美丽和温柔并未因时间淡去，而是随着分分秒秒的叠加愈发撩拨人类隐秘不可说的心思。

舞会当天，女佣们依旧为王子抹平最后一丝皱起的衣褶，打理好最后一根不平整的发丝。落地镜前，王子如以往般勾起一个温和得体的微笑，华贵的黑色衣料为它的主人平添了几分庄重。转过身的那一刻，王子的余光在镜中捕捉到一闪而过的飞鸟的影子。他忽然僵在原地，眼睛回到镜中时，却只收获空落落的房间。

私人秘书清了清嗓子，王子不安的神情转瞬间消失了，只有微蹙的眉心出卖了他的忧虑。

他分明在镜中看到了他的天鹅，只不过，这一次天鹅羽翼是墨色般浓稠的黑。

舞会上的一切都暗示着这个晚上的脱轨和不寻常。女王不时地将法国公主牵引到他面前，女友的出现也吸引了更多异样的目光。然而，当黑衣陌生来客闯进舞会的那一刻起，周围的一切都变得黯然失色。

无人像他那般放肆。从女王的手臂舔吻至脖颈，皮鞭挑逗着划出暧昧的弧线，烟圈砸在挑衅者的脸上，衣摆张狂地扬起，搅动舞会的空气。在无数个夜晚思慕过的眼，每一个舞步，每一次转身都在王子的心上掀起惊涛骇浪。陌生人和他的眼神交错时并无温度，王子却觉得那人的视线无处不在，压得他喘不过气。

藏身在石柱的阴影里，湖边对天鹅的记忆与眼前的身影交叠在一起，却无法合一。母亲像花一样在陌生人的怀中绽开，神情是他从未见过的妩媚，还有在欲望底色上肆意游走的双手……束缚的领巾被胡乱扯开，王子燥热地舔了舔唇，痛苦地绞紧了掌心下的衣料。

宴会正酣，主客们都带上了醉意。大厅外，长廊的光线变得黯淡，灯光像水波一样流过陌生人的背影。只一瞬间的恍惚，追踪的猎物又消失在眼前。

王子无措地向前走着，紧接着被猛力拉进一个逼仄的房间。

“王子殿下……”陌生人饶有兴致地端详着他，捏在王子下巴上的力量骤然缩紧。

下一秒，那种顽劣而得意的神情便僵硬地定格在脸上。陌生人感觉到了锁住自己的那双手，微微颤抖着，却如铁钳般难以松动。丝绸的触感纠缠上来，他无意挣脱，任由身后的人反绑自己。

王子的衣领变得凌乱，额间的汗珠暴露了他的焦躁和渴求。眼前被捆住双手的人并没有因自身所处的不利局势产生丝毫慌乱，凌厉上扬的眼角流露出的戏谑之意更浓。一时间，他觉得被禁锢的人反而是自己。

贴身的衣物被解开，空气夹带着丝丝凉意渗入陌生人因跳舞而变得温热的身体，又被王子的体温驱散。侵略性的眼眸变得温驯柔和，月色洒在身上，湖水涌进宫殿里，洁白的羽翼张开着——天鹅又一次接纳了王子，这让后者几乎幸福得掉下泪来。

幻象随着陌生人的动作而破碎。唇齿交缠，陌生人的舌尖舔吻过王子的口腔，残留的烟草气息突兀地入侵王子的领地。似不满足于这种温柔的欢爱，陌生人的牙齿在王子的而颈间惩罚性地一咬，腰间动作也挣脱王子的主导，转而寻找自身快感的位置和节奏。

“这不就是你想要的么……尊贵的殿下，那些公主根本勾不起你的兴趣。如果让女王知道你现在这副样子，她会怎么想？”阴鸷的颜色染黑了陌生人的眼眸，也钻进了王子的心底。

他的天鹅是世间最美丽、温柔和纯粹的生灵，而不是眼前这个浑身散发着欲望气息的人。可若不是他的天鹅，又怎会有这样的眉眼和身体，又怎能一眼看到他的心底。每一次午夜梦回，那使他感到怅然若失的，又岂止是天鹅的美丽本身？

“传说中，被驯养的天鹅会变成人类最想要的样子。我亲爱的王子，你看到了什么呢？”

王子一时分不清这到底是脑海中迷乱的呓语，亦或是陌生人用以迷惑他的话术。

被领巾禁锢的双手箍住王子的脖颈，迫使他回过神来。陌生人眼中的不满和嘲讽令王子感到愤怒，他不容分说地把陌生人的双腿架在腰上，把自己和墙壁变成怀中人仅有的支撑。猝不及防的失重让后穴绞得更紧，贴合的躯体共同感觉到了彼此的震颤，陌生人的嘴中溢出情动的呻吟。他的身体随冲撞的节奏被一次次钉死在墙壁上，肉体拍打碰撞出色情的声响。

“这就对了，你也想在女王面前扳回一城吧，以一个男人的身份……可你在她眼中注定永远是个懦弱的孩子。”陌生人脸颊因情欲而染上绯红，呼吸因冲撞而颠簸着，尖锐的字句却不依不饶地飘进王子的耳朵里，血淋淋地戳破他的不为人知的心事。

“只有我是真实的，你的天鹅再也不会回来了。”

更凶狠的吻堵住了陌生人的嘴唇，修剪得平整的指甲在皮肤上留下红色的印记。高潮到来的那一刻，他们的额头相抵，喘息间分不清是谁的汗滴在衬衣上留下水渍。王子抬起头，眼中有模糊的水光。

天鹅的翅膀张开了，印记留在他身上，生出的羽翼是墨色般浓稠的黑。


End file.
